wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Cudowna wyspa/I/13
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Cudowna wyspa WYSPA TAITI. Archipelag wysp Towarzyskich, także wyspami „Wiatru” zwany, liczy razem około dwóch tysięcy dwustu kilometrów kwadratowych powierzchni lądu stałego i dzieli się położeniem swem na dwie wyraźne grupy. Ze wszystkich tych ziem najbardziej w stronę północno-zachodnią wysuwa się prześliczna Taiti, a wznosząca się tam na dwieście trzydzieści metrów wysoka góra Moia, albo Diadem zwana, zdaleka już wskazuje płynącej Standard-Island obecny cel jej podróży. Pierwszy to raz mieszkańcy Miliard-City mają zatrzymać się u tych wybrzeży, zeszłego bowiem roku zbyt późno wyruszyli w podróż, aby mogli się zapuścić w tak dalekie strony i już od Pomotu nawrócili w powrotnej drodze ku równikowi. A jednak archipelag ten jest bezwątpienia najpiękniejszym ze wszystkich wysp na Oceanie Spokojnym; przyznają to bezspornie najmniej nawet na wdzięk przyrody wrażliwi, podróżni. Stosownie do życzenia większości głosów, na ogólnem zebraniu w ratuszu, pan Ethel Simoe nie kieruje się wprost do portu Papeete, który jest zarazem stolicą wyspy Taiti, ale okrąża jej brzegi od strony południowej, dając możność zebranym w Tribor-Harbour miliardowiczom podziwiania za pomocą lunet, wspaniałych wybrzeży wyspy, na których znać kulturę, na jaką może zdobyć się ręka cywilizowanego już człowieka. Następnego dopiero dnia, skoro świt rozjaśnił horyzont Standard-Island staje u wnijścia do portu, a liczne tłumy cisną się do Tribor-Harbour, by zając miejsce w przygotowanych już łodziach i co rychlej powitać nieznaną, a piękną ziemię. Mimo jednak gorączkowego pośpiechu, jaki widocznym jest w ich ruchach, wszyscy ustąpić muszą pierwszeństwa gubernatorowi, który wedle przyjętych form, spieszy porozumieć się z miejscową władzą cywilną i złożyć oficyalną wizytę rezydującej w Popeete królowej. W samą więc porę, bo około dziewiątej, Cyrus Bikerstaff i jego dwaj adjunkci w towarzystwie Nata Coverleya i Jem Tankerdona, oraz kilku oficerów w ubraniach i mundurach galowych, zasiadają w jednej z najpiękniejszych szalup Standard-Islandu, nad którą powiewa barwna i złocista chorągiew miasta. W drugiej, niemniej staniałej łodzi podążają za nimi Kalikstus Munbar, artyści francuscy, oraz wielka liczna znaczniejszych obywateli Miliard-City. W połowie już drogi, otoczeni przez podążające ku nim łodzie i szalupy miejscowe, witani radosnymi okrzykami przez krajowców, odbywają uroczysty wjazd do portu wśród cisnącej się na brzeg ludności miejscowej i głośnych salw armatnich. Dziękując zebranym tłumom za okazywaną sympatyę, przybyli podążają do pałacu gubernatora, który reprezentując władze francuskie, rządzi na Taiti i przyległych jej wyspach. Drogę jaką przebywają, tworzy piękna aleja drzew pomarańczowych, palmowych i bananowych, z pośród zieleni których wychylając się śliczne wille, świadczące o dobrobycie ich mieszkańców. Rozglądając się w około, przybyli mogą łatwo doznać złudzenia, iż znajdują się w jakimś uroczym zakątku Riviery, a jeżeli dodamy, iż zarówno władza cywilna jako i duchowieństwo katolickiego kościoła reprezentowane jest przez współziomków Koncertującego Kwartetu, że oprócz oddziału wojska i znacznej marynarki, wyspa Taiti posiada wielu francuskich kolonistów, których język jest tutaj w powszechnym użyciu, nawet u krajowców, to nie zdziwi nas bynajmniej, że czterej artyści czują się tu od razu jakby w ojczyźnie swojej. W gustownym, piętrowym budynku otoczonym cienistym parkiem, przybyli goście ze Standard-Islandu przyjęci są owacyjnie przez zebranych na ich powitanie oficerów i urzędników francuskich, a uprzejmość samego generał-gubernatora, człowieka o wyższej inteligencyi i wytwornem wzięciu, nie przedstawia nic do życzenia. W powitalnej, krótkiej przemowie, dziękując on w imieniu swojem i mieszkańców Taiti, za sposobność poznania sławnej na świat cały Cudownej wyspy i wyraża nadzieję, ze tegoroczna wizyta, powtórzy się lat następnych. Czyniąc zadość formom, w chwili przedstawienia swych towarzyszy Cyrus Bikerstaff znajduje się w kłopotliwem nieco położeniu, nie wiedząc komu oddać pierwszeństwo Jem Tankerdonowi czy też Natowi Coverley, obadwaj bowiem, jak mówi Ponchard usiłują wyprzedzić się wzajemnie, zostając jakby w nieustannym wyścigu. Dopomógł mu w tem domyślny generał-gubernator, który dyplomacyą swą i taktem umiał zadowolnić w zupełności obie, tak drażliwe w tym względzie strony. – Sądzę, że zamyślacie panowie, – dodał w końcu uprzejmy gospodarz, zabawić nieco dłużej u brzegów naszych, a w takim razie, nie odmówicie nam uświetnienia obecnością waszą i waszych rodzin, wielkiego balu i różnych zabaw, jakie miasto przygotowuje dla spodziewanych w tych dniach eskadry marynarki francuskiej. Dziękując za ten dowód szczególnych względów prezydent Miliard-City zapewnił gubernatora, iż gdy w zakreślonym planie tegorocznej podróży, wyznaczone są dwa tygodnie na zwiedzenie Taiti i wysp sąsiednich, przekonanym jest, że z przyjemnością prawdziwą mieszkańcy Standard-Islandu wezmą udział w miejscowej uroczystości. Opuściwszy pałac generał-gubernatora, Cyrus Bikerstaff wraz z całem otoczeniem, idzie złożyć wizytę Jej Królewskiej Mości, mieszkającej w pięknej rezydencyi w stylu włoskim, której lekkie kontury, zdobne w balkony i werendy sprawiają na podróżnych jak najprzyjemniejsze wrażenie. Ze wznoszącej się nad dachem wieżyczki, powiewa chorągiew Archipelagu w poprzeczne czerwone i białe pasy, bo jakkolwiek mieszkańcy tutejsi uznali protektorat Francyi, pragną jednak zachować do pewnego stopnia indywidualność swą narodową, a rezydująca w Papeete królowa uważaną jest przez krajowców za rzeczywistą władczynię rozległych posiadłości jej przodków; zresztą dość liczne są jeszcze ziemie wysp Towarzyskich zostających dotychczas w zupełnej niezależności, pod rządem udzielnych królików i książąt. Już w roku 1706 śmiały żeglarz Quiras, przybył pierwszy do brzegów Taiti, którą nazwał Sagitaria; po nim kolejno zawijali tutaj Walis w 1767 r. i Bougainville w 1768 r. w którym to czasie rządziła wyspą królowa Oberea, a po zmarłej bezdzietnie, zasiadła na tronie sławna dynastya Pomare’ów. Trzeci z tej kolei monarcha, dozwolił wstępu w granice swego państwa misyonarzom angielskim i sam nawet przed śmiercią przyjął chrzest św. Panujący już w 1846 r. książę Tuariva przepędził młodość swoją we Francyi, gdzie pobierał staranne wykształcenie, a powróciwszy do ojczystych swych wysp, sprowadził licznych kolonistów i duchowieństwo francuskie, darząc ich hojnie łaskami i przywilejami, w zamian za szerzenie światła wiedzy i religii. Lecz osiedleni dawniej na Archipelagu misyonarze angielscy, nie tak łatwo zrzekli się wpływów swoich; zbuntowana przez nich ludność, wszczęła krwawe walki, skutkiem których młody monarcha, ustąpić musiał z tronu. Ogłoszona wtenczas rzeczpospolita nie długo przecież trwała i gdy rząd francuski, umocnił tu swój protektorat, osadził na opustoszałym tronie Taiti, królowę Pomarę I, która dalsze ziemie wysp Towarzyskich oddała dzieciom swoim, zadawalniając się sama spokojnem życiem, jakie pędzić mogła w Papeete pod opieką trójbarwnego sztandaru Francyi. Szczegóły te historyczne opowiada towarzyszom swoim wypytywany o to Francolin, a dokładnością swej wiedzy zasługuje rzeczywiście na zaszczytną nazwę „Larousse’a stref południowych” jak go stale tytułuje kolega Ponchard. Gdy jednak Sebastyan Vaillant utrzymuje, że są to rzeczy całkiem mu obojętne, entuzyastyczny Yvernes, przypominając sobie czytane niegdyś śliczne notatki z podróży Bougainville’a i Dumont’a unosi się nad szlachetnością charakteru królewskiej rodziny Pomare’ów. Panująca obecnie królowa Pomare IV, mogąca liczyć lat około 40, przybrana w powłóczyste jedwabie jasno-różowego koloru, który jest też barwą jej dworu, przyjmuje reprezentacyę Standard-Islandu w otoczeniu swej rodziny i znaczniejszych krajowców, z pewną ostentacyą i z zachowaniem wszelkich form, będących w użyciu na panujących dworach Europy. Władając poprawnie językiem francuskim, wyraża wysokie swe zadowolenie z przybycia pływającej wyspy, którą oddawna pragnęła zwiedzić, znając ją dotychczas z opisów tylko. Obdarzywszy każdego z obecnych kilku słowami łaskawej uprzejmości, nie pominęła też stojącej obok czwórki artystów, wyrażając otwarcie, iż cieszy się bardzo nadzieją posłyszenia ich gry prześlicznej. – Jesteśmy na rozkazy Waszej Królewskiej Mości! – odpowiedział z głębokim ukłonem dyrektor Kwartetu, a Kalikstus Munbar dodał, iż dołoży starania, by program koncertu przedstawił się jaknajświetniej. Po półgodzinnej audiencyi z zachowaniem form ceremoniału dworskiego, delegacya Standard-Islandu opuściła pałac królewski. W powrotnej jednak drodze przez miasto zaproszoną została do miejscowego klubu oficerskiego, gdzie przy sutym śniadaniu, wśród słów szczerej sympatyi, wznoszono liczne toasta złocistym płynem szampana.